a hail of a storm
by Sakura's-Fiance
Summary: Leon nearly gets killed by a new shin gong wu. NOT a sequel to any of my other stories.Plz R


_**A Hail of a Storm**_

_It was late morning at the Xiao Lin temple and the dragons were all relaxing at the beach. Clay was eating at the snack bar Omi was swimming and Leon and Kimiko were relaxing and listening to their new CD. Dojo didn't like the beach very much after he got buried alive in a sand dune so he was staying at the temple. The CD finished playing and Leon and Kimiko sat up. _

_"You like it?" asked Leon._

_"It was great!" replied Kimiko._

_Then Kimiko's and Leon's cell phones began to ring._

_"A shin gong wu? Right now?" complained Kimiko._

_"I'll go" said Leon. "I'll be back really quick, okay?"_

_"Okay" Kimiko kissed Leon lightly before he took off in the silver manta ray._

_"Antarctica? You've got to be kidding me… unnnnhh"_

_All Leon had to do on his way to the Antarctic sea was talk to Kimiko._

_"Yeah, Antarctica, and I'm not even sure which shin gong wu it is"_

_"That's awful. Well I'm going to get something to eat. I've got the golden tiger claws with me, so you want anything?"_

_"Uhhh, how about a bacon cheeseburger and a coke, and…"_

_"I know I know… no onions"_

_"Hehehe, you know me too well"_

_"Well here comes your order"_

_Leon's food appeared on the ship console._

_"Thanks a lot Kim, well I've gotta go. I'll call you back after I get the wu"_

_ "Okay see ya"_

_Leon flipped his phone closed and put it in his pocket. While he ate he was still wondering 'what shin gong wu could this possibly be'?_

_When he finally arrived there wasn't much wind or snow flying so he was okay for now. He walked about a quarter of a mile and then he saw Jack holding a crystal shaped item in his hands._

_"Hey Jack"_

_Jack got a weird look on his face._

_"Uhhhhhh… how about I save you the trouble and give you the wu"_

_Leon was suspicious. He took a wary step forward._

_"Crystal of Tenchi!" yelled Jack._

_Snow and ice began to fly._

_"Ha! See ya!" yelled Jack as he flew off in his new evil looking ship._

_"Mama's boy" murmured Leon _

_Wind driven ice and snow pounded Leon while he looked around for a familiar sight that may tell him where he was. But the snow was making it impossible to see and it was hard to walk against the wind. Leon was extremely cold because he hadn't worn the gigantic fluffy coat that was in the manta ray because it wasn't that cold at first. Leon was worried that he would freeze to death so he made a chamber underneath the snow and tried to sleep, but the wind howling outside made it nearly impossible to get to sleep, so he just sat there for who knows how long until he was so tired his body basically just shut down._

_Kimiko sat under an umbrella confused._

_'He should have been back hours ago' she thought._

_Her cell phone began to ring. _

_'SOS, from Leon? What is going on?' she thought, her mind clouded with worries._

_"Hey guys" she called to Omi and Clay. _

_"What's wrong Kimiko" asked Omi._

_She showed them the text message that she had received. Omi and Clay were in shock._

_"I knew something was wrong, it shouldn't have taken this long." Said Kimiko. "We had better get going"_

_"Wings on tenabi!" shouted clay_

_"Longhi Kite!" Yelled Omi_

_"Shard of lightning, Jetbutsu!" Cried Kimiko and the three warriors were off._

_"Where are we going again?" asked Clay._

_"The south pole, that's where my GPS says he is"_

_The dragons arrived but cold see nothing because of the fierce blizzard that was still taking place._

_"Come on guys, my GPS says he's just a little farther this way."_

_The three walked through the snow until they got to where Kimiko said Leon was. _

_"I don't see anyone here Kimiko" said Omi._

_"I don't see anything" muttered Clay. He was annoyed because he hated the cold._

_Kimiko walked around to an indented spot in the snow. I wonder what was here. Just then her foot slipped and she fell into a hole. There was something in there with her._

_"Leon!" Kimiko screamed in disbelief. "Guys I found him he's right here!"_

_Clay and Omi ran to Kimiko. There before them laid an unmoving figure. It was Leon his body had given out from the cold. _

_"Come on, we have to get him back to the temple" Instructed Kimiko._

_Omi picked up the silver manta ray that lay a few feet from Leon._

_"Silver manta ray!" he shouted and the four got into the large ship that awaited them._

_"How do we warm him up?" asked Kimiko standing next to the bed that flipped out of the wall._

_"Yes, that is an interesting question, since Clay left the Star of hannabi at the temple." Stated Omi._

_"Watch your tongue Omi." Said the annoyed Clay._

_Leon was still unmoving and cold. He also had major frostbite on his face, and ears and some more on both legs._

_"Well, the good news is that he has a pulse, and he's breathing, but if he doesn't get some warmth soon, he might die._

_"Hey here's an idea. Shard of lightning!" exclaimed clay._

_The manta ray sped up to an incredible speed and they were at the temple in about two minutes. _

_Kimiko ran instantly to the shin gong wu vault to get the star of hannabi so that she could save Leon. She darted back to Leon's bed room where he lay still motionless in his bed._

_"Star Hannabi!" Shouted Kimiko as light and warmth radiated from the Star shaped object that she held in her hands. It took about five minutes but Leon stirred under the covers and opened his eyes. Kimiko stood over him._

_"Leon!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around him and held him._

_"What happened Kim?" asked Leon._

_"Well, when you went to get the shin gong wu, jack used it to conjure up a gigantic snowstorm and you got stuck in it."_

_"You've got to be kidding me. I almost got killed by Jack?"_

_"No, you almost got killed by the crystal of Tenchi."_

_"Well that makes me feel a little better."_

_The next day, Leon, Kimiko, Clay and Omi, sat by the river, skipping stones. It was late morning and everyone had just gotten up so nobody was especially good at skipping stones at the moment. Nobody talked either. Finally Leon broke the prolonged silence and asked nobody in particular _

_"Who wants to go to the beach?"_

_Everybody shouted a chorus of excited remarks and Leon went to get the silver manta ray. Kimiko followed him into his room._

_"Leon"_

_"Yes Kimiko?"_

_"I'm… I'm just really glad that you're okay" she said as he wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Just try not to scare me like that again"_

_"I'll do my best" said Leon as he picked Kimiko up bridal style and carried her out to the awaiting manta ray._

_When the dragons arrived at the beach Leon and Kimiko immediately grabbed their CD's and Leon grabbed his CD player, while Omi grabbed his beach ball and clay got the collapsible net. While Kimiko and Leon Listened to their music their cell phones began to ring._

_"SGW alert" said the text message on their cell phones._

_Leon and Kimiko looked disgusted._

_"Clay" said Kimiko._

_"Omi" said Leon._

_Clay and Omi walked over._

_"Could you do something for us" they asked together. _

_The End_


End file.
